


Pitou x Gon : The draining of Gon Freecss

by Alex_Thompson95, Immortal_hxh_warrior



Series: Chimera Antics [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Gon Freecs, Breastfeeding, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Milking, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Prostate Milking, Protective Gon Freecs, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con, Undressing, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Neferpitou, after kidnapping & draining the former assassin Killua Zoldyck of his Nen & having him turned into a dirty, hungry, & filthy boy.Pitou would then set her sights on Killua's "friend" & drain & tame him just like how she did to Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Neferpitou
Series: Chimera Antics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chimera x Hunters, Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Pitou x Killua story from the HxH Kinky stories.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839094/chapters/50010992
> 
> Based on a commission image of mine down by an artist called PADM: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=37240810

It's been a week since Killua went missing.  
Day & night, without hardly any rest, Gon tirelessly searched all over NGL for his friend, his lover. Never giving up hope he was still out there & alive.

"D-Damn! Killua, where are you?" Said a very tired Gon who had fallen to his knees & slamming his fist into the ground, unaware he was being watched.

"I.....searched all over this place & still, no sign of Killua at all." Gon says sweating & almost out of breath as he took off his jacket & tossed it to the side.

"I checked every village...every cave…  
& still...n-nothing." Gon was getting closer to falling asleep due to a lack of sleep.

"W-We should of never came here in the first place." Gon said with eyes filling with tears.

"Sniff, i-if we had just stayed home….." 

Suddenly Gon felt a powerful presence approaching him & tried getting into a fighting stance, but it would be far too late for the young Hunter as Pitou would make quick work in knocking Gon out in a similar matter to how she knocked Killua out.

A quick chop to the back of the neck & down Gon went before he could see who it was.

"Hmm, so much easier when they wear themselves out." Pitou says with a crazed look as she took a moment to gazed upon an unconscious Gon before kneeling down & placing him over her shoulder.

"It's time Gon, to go home. Hmm, your new home in fact." Pitou says with a sinister look who had a good feeling she was gonna enjoy having Gon as a pet.

* * *

In what would take less than a minute, Pitou had quickly reached home with Gon & didn't waste anytime in quickly carrying him to her room to undress him before he would come to.

The sooner she could breastfeed Gon & get him drain, the better.  
  
"Nyow then." Pitou says licking her lips, as she gently placed Gon on the mattress. "It's time for those filthy clothes to go." Pitou, with a sinister look in her eyes, as she first started off by removing Gon's white tank top & admiring that sexy body of his.

  
"~Ohh my.~" Pitou says grinning as she gently brushed her hand all over Gon's fine well built body.  
"Hmm, yes, this boys body is absolutely perfect." Pitou says with joy as she took her time just admiring & brushing her hand all over Gon's body before eventually realizing she still hasn't seen the best part yet.

"Ohh, silly me. I still haven't seen his dick." Pitou says a little dumbfounded for forgetting about the human body's best feature.

"Okay, time to get back to work." Pitou says as she removed Gon's boots next & tossed them aside before quickly removing his shorts.

All that remained was Gon's cute littleTMNT boxers with & with just one claw, Pitou tore through Gon's boxers right down the middle & was amazed by what she saw pop out.

Gon's huge long dick in all its glory for the world to see.

"Nywo that right there, ohh yes, is one magnificent looking dick." Pitou marveled on as she didn't expect Killua's friend to have such an amazing dick. She certainly also didn't expect it to be even bigger & longer than Killua's dick.

"The bigger the dick, the more Nen the user possesses. Hmm, this must mean Gon has even greater potential than Killua." Pitou was most happy now she did decide to go looking for Killua's friend.

"This one will take a little longer to drain." Pitou murmured as she held Gon in her lap & placed her palm on his dick & could sense an insane amount of aura coursing throughout his body.*

"Aww, what a shame. This boy here had the potential to grow into one of the strongest Nen users in the world." Pitou mused while grasping a tight squeeze onto Gon's dick. "But nyow, hehe, it would seem that none of that will ever come to pass nyow will it, Gon?" Pitou says with an evil smile as she was even more pleased, not just for draining another cute rare human of their Nen, but also one who could have grown up to be a serious threat to the Ants & her King in the near future.

But after today? Poor Gon here won't be a threat to anyone. Instead, he will be just a Nen-less dirty boy. Living the rest of his days as Pitou's pet.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/753010137907593317/753011618014822510/Gon_breastfeed_.jpg>

Holding his neck, with a firm grip on his dick, & making sure his mouth was pressed against her right boob, it was time for Pitou to begin jerking Gon off until the poor boy has no choice but to cum all that wonderful Nen of his.

"I suppose I'll begin stroking his dick slowly until he awakens from his slumber." Pitou giggled as she gently stroked Gon's dick, not enough to make him cum, but enough to get his dick harder & hopefully wake him from his slumber.

For Pitou, it was far more fun draining rare humans when they are fully aware of what's happening to them.  
_____________________________________

It didn't take long for Gon's dick to become hard & eventually, Pitou started to notice Gon was beginning to awaken his slumber when his eyes were finally starting to open.

"Ugh, w-what? What is this? This….." Gon, slowly coming to, was sucking Pitou's breast & when he had finally opened his eyes, he was in complete shock in what he was sucking.

Gon had thought he was just having a nice dream about sucking Killua's dick but instead found himself sucking something entirely different.

He was completely naked in bed with some strange cat-like creature, & strangest of all he was being breastfed by it & couldn't quite understand why he couldn't stop himself from sucking this creature's breast.

"W-What's going on!? Where am I!?" Gon says in his thoughts looking all worried & confused.

"Shh ...it's okay Gon. It's okay, shh, just focus on sucking my breast." Pitou says very calmly as she spoke telepathically to Gon.

"Who are you? Where am I!?" Gon struggled, with all his strength, to break free from Pitou's hold on him, but found she was far too strong for him as Pitou held a tight hold on his neck & an even tighter grip on his dick.

"It's futile trying to escape my boy. Your body has already fallen under my control when you began sucking my breast, meaning you won't be able to stop resist sucking from it." Pitou says devilishly.

"D-Damn!" Gon was frustrated that he wasn't able to stop himself from continuously sucking Pitou's breast.

"My name is Pitou btw. Oh, and I am the one who captured your precious little friend, Killua." Pitou admits to Gon whose eyes had popped wide open when he had heard what Pitou had said.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"You're the one…..who took Killua from me?"

"Huh-huh. He certainly was quite the catch. I could see why you kept looking for him. Sigh, such a good boy he was too."

"Was?! Did...did you…?" Gon says with a wild-eyed expression.

"Oh no, not at all my pet. He's still very much alive, but ... let's just say, he's not exactly the same Killua you remember. After I drained the poor little thing of his Nen…"

"Drain? Nen? What you……~hmmm~" Gon, before moaning at the end, says with an unblinking gaze towards Pitou as he could feel his body beginning to slowly glow.

"I mean, I did to Killua what I'm currently doing to you, Gon." Pitou explains as Gon still looked confused.

"Sigh, as you can see, you haven't been able to resist sucking from my breast, just like how Killua wasn't able to either. The breast milk you've been drinking is very addicting to you humans. Once one begins sucking & drinking milk from the breast of a Chimera Ant, the victim can't help themselves but to continuously suck from it until it finally cums." Pitou explains more as Gon had looked eye to eye with Pitou as Pitou simply smiled back at Gon.  


"Once you begin cumming my sweet Gon, that wonderful Nen of yours will be ours."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you see my pet. Your aura, that wonderful delicious Nen of yours, will leak out through your cum." Pitou says rejoicing as Gon looked horrified when he had heard Pitou was a Chimera Ant & on how they can drain humans of their Nen.

But worst of all, Gon had finally realized what had happened to Killua now.

  
_ **Killua's Nen was stolen from him by this Chimera Ant.** _

  
"Y-You damn monster! You captured & took Killua's Nen from him?" Gon says with a serious look on his face, despite the dirty situation he was currently in.

"Ohh my, such language. Nyow I'm gonna have to punish you once we're done here." Pitou says looking very sardonicus as she had finally begun stroking Gon's dick faster now.

"A-ahh, d-damn you." Gon does say in a moaning matter but was still able not to completely fall under Pitou's control like what had happened to Killua. However, he still couldn't stop himself from sucking Pitou's breast & could feel the time was almost near for him to cum as he could feel his body beginning to glow more & more with each stroke.

"Nyow then Gon, I believe it is time for you to begin cumming like a good dirty boy." Pitou says as she enjoyed seeing Gon trying his hardest not to cum, now that he knows what it would mean if he does indeed cum.

"I ...won't…c-cum…"

"Ohh, but you will, Gon. You will cum. It's just a matter of time."

"But why? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for my King."

"Your King?"

"Huh-huh, to put it simply short, your Nen & Killua's will be offered to our King & the aura he will ingest from your aura will help him to regain his full strength so that he can exact his revenge on the humans who drove our race to near extinction." Pitou explains as Gon could feel his dick nearing its climax.

"Nyow then." Pitou says with a radiant expression while Gon had looked on very grave. "It is time for you to begin cumming." Pitou had picked up the speed in stroking Gon's dick, causing the poor boy to moan.

"D-Damn, you…..ahhh…hmmmm." Gon couldn't help himself from moaning in pleasure as Pitou could see Gon was getting closer to cumming & could also see it becoming more difficult for him not to admit he was starting to like sucking her breast.

Using her tail, Pitou had wrapped it around a bucket & held it near Gon's dick so that his loads of cum would squirt into it to be saved.

"Hmmm...a-ah...ohhhh…hmm...." Gon was beginning to moan & more, much to the delight of Pitou.

  
  
"Ohh? Is my little Gon beginning enjoy this?" Pitou says with a smirk as Gon blushed in embarrassment.

"N-No ...ohhhh god….." Gon was always terrible at lying.

"Nywo nywo Gon, a good boy wouldn't lie to its master."

"Y-You're, gulp, not my…...a-ahh!" Gon, wither he liked it or not, was almost ready now to shoot out his first load.

"Shh, that's enough talking Gon. It's time nyow, hehe, for your cumming out party my boy." Pitou says teasing as Gon still kept trying to squirm free while Pitou still held a grip on his neck, had finally shot out what would be the first of many loads of cum.

"Mmm…..a-ahhhh!!" Gon mutters, still sucking Pitou's breast, as he finally came.

"Ahh, yes. Good boy." Beamed Pitou as she was happy to see Gon shoot out his load into the bucket.

"Oh my, that was quite a first load you shot out Gon." Pitou chortled in joy as Gon glared at her in disgust. Frustrated he couldn't do anything to stop all of this & concern with the fact that if this would continue, he would soon be completely drain of all of his Nen.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Gon, it hurts me deeply. I promise you. I will treat you & Killua with great care. After all." Grinned Pitou as she continuously kept stroking Gon's dick & while all Gon could do was make faces & moan. "Your bodies belong to me nyow."

"A-Ahh…..hmmm....a-a-ahhmmn." Gon moans while shedding a tear. Coming to the sad conclusion he was soon going to have all of his Nen taken away from him & he could do nothing about it.

"Nyow, let's pick up the pace. You've got a lot of Nen & I intend to drain every last drop of it from your, ohh, beautiful helpless naked body." Pitou grins sadistically while all Gon could do was suck Pitou's breast & see his body cumming more & more of his Nen away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky story than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon Freecss had been captured by Neferpitou & was forcibly breastfeeding him, all the while also draining him of his Nen by stroking his dick.
> 
> Will Gon submit to Pitou just as Killua did? Or will he defiant to the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a shout out to Alex_Thompson95 for collaborating with me on this chapter.
> 
> So if you enjoyed this chapter then please check out his stories.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/753010137907593317/753011618014822510/Gon_breastfeed_.jpg>

Gon could feel the urge for more of Pitou's breast milk getting stronger as she continued to feed him, still he struggled and squirmed to try and get out of her grasp, but her hand was to firm around his neck. She occasionally had to force his head into her breast, it surprised her that he was able to try and pull his head away from her breast from time to time.

  
No one had ever been able to do that before, but she knew that he was beginning to enjoy the milk or at least get used to it. There were some sessions where Gon would try and spit it out and he'd make a mess all over so she had to punish him.

Killua was her favorite because she liked how he tried to lie to himself telling her that he didn't like it. Based on how Gon was reacting if he truly didn't like her milk he would have put up more of a fight. She would have liked to see him struggle more but oh, well. She guessed that Killua's will was weaker than Gon's. She wanted to think of away to get him to fight it a little bit more.

  
She was beginning to think that Gon wasn't gonna submit to her anytime soon. Plus he keeps spitting out her milk. So she decides to do something else. She gets up, holding Gon in her hands, as she carries him over to table & places him onto it.

Gon is kinda tired from being drained a good portion of his Nen so he isn't able to struggle much. He weakly ask what she's gonna do to him now. She ignores him as she starts first with tying his hands on the table & then, after licking one of his cute feet, she ties them down next.

  
Once Gon is all tied up & bound she begins stroking his dick once more. This causes Gon to twitch in pain since his dick is sore.

  
Gon lifts his head up & shoots out his load. Screaming in pain that his dick hurts. Once Gon has cummed & is moaning in pain, Pitou starts rubbing her hand gently over Gon's cum covered dick which causes Gon to stop streaming & moaning in pleasure instead of pain. She rubs her hand all over Gon's body & when she gets her hand on his face/cheek Gon looks at her. Eyes barely open as Pitou gets in his face, staring at him, & asks: Well, are you ready nyow to submit & refer to me ascPitou-San?

  
Gon turns his head to the side & says: N-No...I….I will never submit to you.

  
Pitou is annoyed, yet also kinda happy, Gon is still acting all defiant & his will is still not yet completely broken. So she decides to continue stroking Gon's already sore dick some more.

  
She could feel that Gon was about half way ready to cum. but she heard a voice.

  
"Lady Pitou?" The messenger asked.

  
Pitou groaned, she was annoyed when anyone bothered her while she was in the middle of working.

  
"What is it?" She asked angrily.

  
"The king wants to speak with you."

  
"I'll be right there." she said with some excitement in her voice, she practically worshiped the king.

  
"He also requested that you bring you're new subject with you."

  
"Ok. Tell the King I will have the subject's ready for him once I have them sedated." Pitou said.

  
"Subjects?

  
"Yes, I have two incredible humans with unbelievable Nen."

  
"Ahh, I see. Well I will inform the King that you will need time to prepare your subjects."

  
The subject leaves & Pitou looks at Gon on the table. He looks so dirty. She should probably clean him up but there wasn't time for that right now.

  
She thought at first about presenting only one of the boys to him. She didn't want too, but she thought about giving him Killua, since he was more willing, that way she had more time to break Gon's will.

  
After removing Gon off of the table she pinned Gon down on the bed and tied his hands behind his back. Gon tried desperately to keep her from doing so but she was too powerful for him. Especially since she had drained him only 10 minutes ago.

Once Gon was tied up, she left him there on the bed & went to check on Killua.

  
_ **Both boys might of thought things were bad now but little did they know that what they've been through so far was only the beginning of their new lives.** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky story than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
